Hellfire
by Ivoryclaw
Summary: New warrior, Frostfire, is captured by Darkclan and is used as a torture subject. There, she meets Stripes, also from Riverclan. A dark past binds her with the notorious leader of Darkclan, Ice. Is there a connection?
1. Frostfire

"I call upon Starclan to look down upon this apprentice…"

My heart beat rapidly, knowing what came. I couldn't hear anything—just the blood pounding in my ears and my strained breath.

"New name…"

I held my breath, not letting it out until the last word came out of my leader's jaws.

"Frostfire…!"

_Frost…_

_Fire!_

I held my head up proudly, and basked in the moon's cold shine. Mistystar, my leader dipped her head to me and chanted my new name with the rest of the clan.

"Frostfire! Frostfire! Frostfire!"

It was a strange name, combining ice and fire. I glanced at Mistystar, and wondered why she chose my name. Frost, the biting cold. Fire, the scorching heat. Mistystar meowed to me, "Okay, Frostfire, its time for your silent vigil."

I nodded mutely and padded triumphantly to the barrier. The river gurgled nearby, and I lapped up the cold water. The stars twinkled in the sky, and rippled in the water. I just noticed how beautiful the world was, the stream, the sky, the trees, everything.

I seated myself at the thorn barrier, gazing into the stream. It was black with white glinting of the edges. Suddenly, two glowing amber eyes blinked open in them. I spun around and saw… nothing.

It was all black… dark. What was that? Then, a shining pair of eyes blinked open… another… and another. I was surrounded! I screamed alarm to my clan as the first cat barreled into me. Shadowclan? No. I heard cries of alarm from my clan, raising the hair on my back. I scored my claws across my attacker's face, but the white tom didn't even flinch. He sunk his teeth into my ear and his claws met my flesh.

I gathered all my strength in my haunches and he lifted clear off me. The pain in my flank stung, and I realized this is the first time I was in battle alone.

So alone.

I heard a cat call for me from behind, but I didn't have time to rush back into camp until more cats attacked me.

This time, two more cats flew at me from behind, including the tom from before. I recognized his piercing blue eyes. The second tortishell landed on top of me and pinned me down, tracing his hind legs down my spine forcefully. Despite the pain, I writhed and wriggled like a Lionclan cat.

The white tom flicked his tail, and even more cats appeared from the undergrowth! My clan would be wiped out by this number. Another tabby cat lodged his teeth into my shoulder, and a black she-cat attacked my haunches. I yowled in pain and fear, and squirmed as the white tom paced calmly up to me. He dragged his claws down the bridge of my nose, and I gasped in agony. He gouged his claws into the same wound, scraping the raw flesh.

I tried to squeeze away, but he slashed at my eyes again, and I barely ducked out of the coming blindness. There was a scream behind me, and I recognized my leader.

Then, there was silence. Then… wails of disbelief and sadness. A chilling shiver spilled down my bloody spine… Mistystar was dead. It was her last life.

Then, the huge wave of cats retreated from my camp, and I craned my neck around to see bloody, battered bodies strewn around the clearing. I gazed at them in sorrow, and then I was lifted away. I fought against my captors, but there were too many. Excited whispers rippled about me, as I was surrounded and led away. If I went too slowly, cats from behind me would claw my haunches.

I noticed, then, that most of the cats had dark pelts, black, dark grey, tortishell. The only one that stood out was that white tom from before. Although his fluffy white pelt seemed childish, I knew he was the most dangerous of them all.

2 b continued.

**Sooo… how do you like it? R&R!**


	2. Stripes

**Chappie two… Cumin up!**

Frostfire padded grudgingly after the white cat. She didn't keep track of time, but she knew she had been walking for about an hour. The sun was beginning to creep up from the horizon. Then, they were at the twolegplace.

It smelled like crowfood, and Frostfire wrinkled her nose at the disgusting scent. They trekked a few more minutes in the dump, until the white tom looked up and meowed, "We're here."

A huge twoleg nest loomed above them. It seemed deserted, and smelled of dirty twolegs that were there so long ago. It was light beige in hue, and had deep ridges in the walls. Frostfire crept in, afraid of what she would see.

At first sight, it seemed vacant, but if you look closely, figures of cats stalked in the shadows. Frostfire padded in, and was roughly shoved in the middle. A hook menacingly swayed above her. Then the cats came out.

All of them were dark pelted, except for the tom from before. She was herded into a dark corner, which, to her horror, held a cage with a cat in it. What sort of savages would make a cat live in such conditions! A black tabby she-cat shoved her inside and was about to click the lock into place. Then, a tabby shape shot out of the cage, and barreled into the black cat. The tabby had thick black lines running down his back. She screeched, and fought back, clawing at the tabby's ears. More dark pelted cats gathered around and fought the tabby back.

The she-cat spat, "Stay where you are, Stripes, or else I'll rearrange your face!"

Stripes, the tabby, spat back and watched as the black she-cat closed the cage. Frostfire looked despairingly at it, and tried to claw it. The black she-cat yawned, as if the earlier fighting had nor existed, "No use. Only opened with skilled paws from the outside, sweetums."

Frostfire tried again and again, until the she-cat snapped at her paws.

"Give it up, treasure," she hissed in her lethargic voice.

The white she-cat withdrew her paw and meowed, "Who are you?"

The black cat looked at the prisoner and yawned again, "Why do I have to answer you?"

Frostfire grit her teeth, and said nothing.

"Don't worry about Pixi, she's always like that," said a voice behind her, tiredly. Frostfire turned, to see the scraggly cat behind her. Stripes was curled up into a ball in a corner, and Frostfire padded over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked the pitiful tom.

"Of course I am, do I look sick to you?" Stripes snapped back. Frostfire wanted to say yes, but didn't have the guts to.

**Stripes POV**

I curled up into the corner, not bothering to groom my coat. I watched the newcomer and Pixi converse, if you could call it that, and called to her, "Don't worry about Pixi, she's always like that."

The newbie glanced at me and asked me, tilting her head, "Are you okay?"

I wanted a tongue to comfort me, and soothe me, and for a hero to bring me away from this stinking cage, but I snapped back, "Of course I am, do I look sick to you?"

She shook her head and dipped her head. I snorted and growled, "Then go away. I don't need a medicine cat."

The white cat raised her eyebrows and mewed, "Are you c-clan cat?"

I narrowed my eyes and spat, "What's it to you?"

"I'm clan too!"

"As you can see, I am too!"

The she-cat looked at me and murmured, "I'm Frostfire."

"Stripes."

Frostfire looked at me and queried, "What about your clan name?"

I glowered at her, but she held my gaze with not a quivering whisker. I nodded slowly, approving, and replied, "Shade…"

"Yes?"

"…paw."

I expected her to laugh at how such an old cat could have an apprentice name. I'm old enough to be a warrior. She didn't though. She nodded and said, with no hint of a boast, "I just turned into a warrior."

I said nothing. Suddenly the latch clicked, and I hunched my muscles, getting ready to spring. When it opened, I screeched, and fought to the door. I clawed and spat and bit, but to no avail. Pixi pinned me down, and a dark tortishell, Drake grabbed at my scruff and hauled me to the center of the room.

_Oh no._

It was torturing time.

"Bring out the pretty white one!"

I heard Pixi hiss and turned. Frostfire was also pushed out and she was thrown into me. I shook her off and growled. A white tom parted the crowd that had gathered around us and approached us.

Ice.

I spat out the name like poison. He was the leader of this stinking group. Frostfire quivered besides me and asked, "What's going to happen?"

"Torture."

Her eyes widened. She was about to say something when Ice meowed, "Begin."

**Eek~! Waz gonna happen now? Sorry, I took so long. I guess my stories are slowing up. Sorry! ******


	3. Ice

I didn't like the way the hook hung above my head. Ice snarled in a smirk, and flicked his tail… one, two, three times.

A pure black cat stepped out of the group, proud to be chosen. He was a skinny black tom, with white front paws. His green eyes blazed with excitement. Then, an almost black tortishell queen pranced out as well. She was one of the worst. I didn't recognize the black tom, but I knew Death Whisper. She lives true to her name.

Then, a small dark brown tabby tom stepped out. It was Ladybug. Don't let his size and name fool you, he has his own stories to tell.

I stepped back, and bumped into Frostfire. She was trembling so hard, I could see her whisper quake.

Too bad.

"Back!"

The unchosen cats muttered and paced a few back. Ice stepped forward and meowed, "Prisoners. That is what you are to us. Prisoners. Those who are strong and willing—and smart--joined us. Those who are weak are prisoners. We spare no mercy among the unworthy, you. Do you wish to join us? Or die? No, worse, actually. Which?"

I shook my head. I've gone through this speech too many times. Frostfire was wavering. She saw me, and shook her head as well, "I just want to go home!"

"Home!?" Ice screeched in an unearthly yowl, "Home?!"

He burst into laughter, and taking the cue, the rest of the cats joined in.

"Home?!" He yowled again, "Hahaha… This is your home NOW!"

Death pounced. She barreled into me, and the black tom took Frosty. Ladybut growled, "Hey, Crow, save her for me."

I slashed my claws into Death; at least I could leave a scar. She did not let go or even wince and wrenched a piece of string over my head. It was in one of those special knots, where you pull, and it tightens. I hate those. Guess what she did?

She pulled.

I gagged and pulled on the string, and writhed on the floor, gasping for air. Crow was hogging Frosty, and I hate to say it like that. Ladybug saw that I was subdued and came over. He took the other end of the string from Death and pulled harder, placing a paw on my cheek.

The tortishell took her teeth and grazed it over my ear. I absolutely hate it when she does that. She stood above me, watching me choke, and dug her claws into my shoulders. She did not take them out, but wriggled it into my flesh more.

I closed my eyes, and felt her rake her claws over my old scars, and Ladybug did too. A roar of delight from the surrounding cats crashed into my ears. This was just round 1. I don't want to know what their doing to Frosty.

FPOV

The black tom leapt at me, and pinned me down. I heard the smaller brown tabby call him by Crow. I shrieked and clawed at him, but he did not let me go. I felt something tug at my neck, and I saw it was a collar… with a string attatched to it. I wonder what their going to do with that?

Crow pulled at my collar and I was tugged up. Then, I was shoved down. He dragged me onto a small platform that leads up closer to the hook, like a hanging stool—

That is what they will do to me.

I shrieked in realization and leapt up, rushing for the door. What door? All I saw was dark cats, black cats. They pushed me back with a few scratches and cackled. Crow shoved me back onto the platform. He hung my rope onto the hook.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The rope wedged against my throat, and became tighter, making my eyes bulge. A fiery pain clawed its way down to my tailtip, starting from my throat. My heart pounded in my chest, and I could hear a shrill wheeze brushing past my throat. The pain... I felt like I was dying. I closed my eyes from the cruel, cruel outside world, hoping to ease the pain. Just let it be over...

Then, my paws met the floor. I slowly lowered my weight onto it, making sure it wasn't a dream. I hissed, ready to face my attackers, but the dream wasn't complete. The rope was still around my neck, and when I pulled, it became tighter, and when I went back, it loosened a little. The cats gathered around the platform, and I saw Stripes back in his cage, watching me worriedly. I was the center of attention. I stood on the platform, and looked under neath it. I saw the wooden structure of it, and some complicated work of gears. A handle was at the corner, and it was used to raise or lower the structure. (Does this sound familiar?) A short stairway led to the bottom; it really wasn't that high up. I guess the cats just raised it up higher so I won't die.

Crow stood on the platform with me. There was a crude chalky circle around me, and I tried stepping over it. Then, the rope tugged at my throat and I stepped back. So that was my limit...

Crow sniggered as I realized the situation I was in. He circled me, and I couldn't turn around because of the rope; if I turned around too much, I'll get it in a twist, and that won't be good. The black cat nodded and meowed, "Smart little thing aren't you...?"

I gritted my teeth as the crowd roared, "ON WITH IT!"

Crow called back, "I'll get too it soon enough..."

He trailed off, leering at me. I cowered. He brushed my ear with his whisker, and purred, "I have to use my time wisely, then it'll be Deathwhisper's turn."

The tom stepped into the circle, and I couldn't step back. Paralyzed by the rope and by fear, I felt his scent wreath around me, his breath upon my skin. He whispered, "A twitch of my tail would make you dead. A twitch of my jaw, "He placed his teeth on my neck, "And you'd be bleeding your life out.

"I'm here to teach you the rules here. With pain. With suffering. Soon, you'll be like that old furball in the corner"--Stripes--"a servant to our pleasure."

Suddenly, he struck.

I yowled, as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder, and I was knocked the opposite way. Then, in a black flash, I was knocked the other way with a claw, and forward, back, side, side, back, forward with a flurrie of snaps. I screeched in confusion as pain struck fast, quick blows at my body, and blood started dripping into the floor, slowly but surely. Crow stood in front of me again, and both of us were panting, for different reasons. I started to sink down, but the rope made me grunt. I forgot it was there.

The floor collapsed beneath me. It was just a little, and if I were lowered just a centimeter, I could breathe. I reached my toes out, and found that it helped. I snarled at the cat grooming his paws in front of me, and shouted, "Release me you--"

I felt another crushing blow against my face, and tasted blood in my mouth. Crow hissed, "First rule: Submit to the shadows!"

My head was knocked down and blood ran down my face, into my eyes.

"Second rule: Struggle as you are tortured, but not too much."

I couldn't help that. I deliberately stopped wriggling, just to spite him. I peeked up, and he was gone. Then, his weight crushed down on my back, and my foot met the floor. The rope cut into my neck, and soon the rope was a milky red. I choked, and blood seeped through my mouth. I screeched, as claws dug into my fur, "Stop! Stop! Stop it! Gettoff!"

A voice whispered into my ear, "Repeat after me: I will struggle."

"I-I-I-"

"Faster!"

Claws scored down my flank, and warm, sticky blood puddled onto the floor. Finally, in my last breath, I screeched out, "I WILL STRUGGLE!"

I did. Then, he got off. I breathed-just a little- and he said, "We learned that one well didn't we."

It wasn't a question. But I did.

The platform reached my feet again, and I sighed. Then, Crow was gone. A new tortishell took her place. Death whisper, I knew from Crow. Before I could take another breath, she struck. I don't know how long it is, but it seemed a long time to me. By the end of her session, I was a red as a deathberry. Deathwhisper sunk her teeth into my raw flesh of my leg, and pulled. I screeched with pain, over and over again, until my throat was hoarse. Then, a blinding pain overcame me. As I opened my mouth to let out another bone-chilling caterwaul, something was shoved into my mouth. I couldn't see it, but it was sharp, so I couldn't close my mouth. I gagged, and choked.

The tortishell breathed into my red throat, "Hurts, doesn't it? Well its going to get a lot worse."

Then, I blacked out.

Thankfully.

**Sowwy Frosty! I rewrote this page so its a bit more detailed. *wink***

**Ack! Poor Frosty! Sorry I took so long with this one. And it was short... **


	4. Irene and Smoke

I was glad I blacked out. When I woke up, I couldn't move. I was on the floor of the cage, red blotching my pelt. I could barely tell the color anymore. Then, the pain rolled over me, and I gasped. The pain made my vision clearer, and I struggled up. And fell back down.

My body was shredded, worse than I thought, and my hind paws were both dislocated. As an apprentice, I tripped and had my front paw off before, and the pain was unbearable. Now was even worse. A tongue rasped over my ear. It was Stripes. He didn't look as bad as me, but he still looked in pain.

His shoulders were dark red with clotted blood, and his grey flank was bright red, the blood hadn't stopped flowing yet.

"You should get some rest."

I nodded, and lowered my head back on my red paws. His eyes were sympathetic, and he lay down by me, pelts brushing. I shivered, then let sleep wash over me.

Stripes POV

I slept with Frostfire. She was much worse than me. I hated this. I really wanted to get out. It's a simple statement, but holds meaning. Irene was guarding the door, with a tom, Smoke. They were both silvery dark grey. I didn't know them that well, but that doesn't mean their nice.

I awoke before Frostfire; no surprise really, considering all she's been through. I really hoped she wouldn't die, I knew some who did. I outlived them all.

Anyways, I padded up to Irene, and hissed, "Does being prisoner get free food?"

I knew the answer already, but I wanted to see the personalities of these new cats. Maybe they can favor me. Irene slowly turned around, and meowed back, "Yes. Do you want some?"

Smoke growled, "No communicating with prisoner."

I scoffed, "Puh-leeze! Pixi always bullies us."

"I never really like Pixi," Irene whispered. She stood up briskly and meowed sternly, "You had better not try any tricks. Wait there."

"Where else am I going? To the moon?"

She flicked her ears and padded off. It was night now, and it was all dark. Irene's white tipped tail flicked in the darkness, and that's the last I saw of her. Smoke turning around, his pelt shining white on the tips.

I didn't know how long I waited, but it didn't seem long. I just sat there, staring blankly into the darkness, unable to decipher much, even with my night vision.

"Here."

Irene was back, her mouth holding a plump finch, and two mice. She nosed the finch towards Smoke, who grunted thanks, and wedged the mice through the bars. I snapped at them, and placed one by Frostfire.

"Thanks," I told Irene.

"No problem."

I noted as I ate, "It's good"

"Fresh from the pile."

During our most _delightful _and _engrossing _conversation, Frostfire was slowly waking up.

"Urg… Unn… Stripes?"

I turned, and flicked my tail towards her mouse, "There. Eat up."

I could tell she was really hungry by the way she dug in. She swallowed the last remnants of the meal and lowered her head again. The white warrior whispered to me, "Will there be more life for us than this?"

"No."

She looked up at me with hollow, mourning eyes. Such despair shown in the deep depths of her pupils that I was shocked, for a moment. I shuffled closer to her and dropped my voice, "Not unless we escape. It's never been done before though…"

Seeing her hopeless eyes—the hope I deprived her of—I hastily added, "But there's always a first."

Frostfire nodded, and looked at her paws. This was nothing like the cat I've seen before. She seemed to have been stripped of all strength, and power, all in one –ahem- round.

We sat there… for what seemed like forever, trying to fit new plans of escapade to our situation.


	5. Ice and Starclan

Frostfire laid her head back on her paws and winced, "Can you help me get my paws back in order?"

"Sure." I crawled over to her, and hesitating at the warmth of her blood, gently clicked her leg in place. She exhaled in pain, and moved her leg a little, then slowly shifted to the other side. Bracing herself, Frostfire let me move the other leg in place.

"What about getting opening the cage and creeping out?" she asked suddenly, and hoarsely from the agony.

"Nah, first of all, there will be guards, and we can't exactly open the cage. I've tried."

"Oh."

She grew silent again, then piped up softly, "We can make friends with the guards… and get them to open the cage."

I grunted, "Highly unlikely. The guards are the most loyal cats to Ice."

"Ah, his name is Ice."

"Yes, Ice." I spat out his name.

Frostfire was not bothered by this exchange and muttered some inaudible things. She pondered over our situation of a few moments more and meowed, "What if…"

We muttered over our plans for a few more heartbeats then, succumbed to sleep.

BONUS! ICE POV!

"What do you call this?"

My shriek echoed off the bare walls of the Dungeonplace. It reminded me of my heart: bare, stripped and empty. And the cat who heartlessly tore out my soul was _her._

"So?" I growled.

I watched the puny black cat cower under me. My pearly white fur was fluffed out twice its original size. His amber eyes darted from corner to corner, as if an enemy would spring out and tear his throat out. If he doesn't answer me, it will.

I unsheathed my long, hooked claws and scratched the floor, meowing scathingly, "So?"

The black cat, whom I believe is Bat, muttered, "It's your bedding."

I shook my head slowly, looking at the moss placed in my nest.

"No…" I whispered, "This is not my bedding."

Bat looked up at my and cocked his head, missing the point, "It's in your bed."

My face screwed up in anger and I scored my claws across his face. He whimpered and cried, "No, please!" as I brandished my claws closer to his face.

"This moss is _wet_. I do not sleep in _wet _moss. Next time, bring me dry moss with no thorns or brambles in it, and feathers."

He nodded hurriedly, and started to scamper away. I meowed as he was turning tail, "Wait."

Discipline is very important to my clan. I need to show, not just threaten. Bat halted and turned around slowly, quivering. I smiled, showing my teeth, "It's too late. I'm sleeping now."

The stupid cat miscomprehended again (and the last time) and meowed, "I'll hurry."

"No." I sighed, "There will be no next time."

Finally, he understood, and he flew out of his fur. "What!" he squeaked shrilly. He turned tail and ran. One step. I flicked my tail. Two steps. A flicker of shadow. Three steps. Blood.

A few moments of flashing claws and whirls of fur, Death Whisper and Pawn had subdued him in an uncomfortable way. They crouched over him, claws in and his head was poking out in the mass of fur towards me. He whimpered again. I lowered my head over his and whispered in his ears quietly, so no one but me and he heard my words before he died.

"Send my regards to Starclan."

**LALALA! What's this? Does Ice believe in Starclan? And who is **_**her? **_**Mystery after mystery indeed. Sorry this was short—I'll start working on the next one. The thing is that I'm a slow writer, unless I have the time.**


	6. Frostfire and Ice

Starclan-

Over an outcrop of rocks is a small clearing. The trees are formed in a perfect oval, so that sunlight may shear through. The chartreuse strands of grass turned a brilliant yellow, touched by the sun. Blending in perfectly, a huge, golden tom stood, fur buffeting in the wind. From afar, one might think him a lion.

"Lionheart." A grey she-cat slithered up to him. She bounded down the rocks and landed at his feet. Lionheart bowed his head to the smaller cat and nodded salutations.

"This is no time for theatrics, you two." A sharp growl sounded from behind them. A dark grey she-cat snapped at them, "We are here to discuss an important matter."

"Peace, Yellowfang, we have time," rumbled Lionheart, his eyes warm. The first she-cat meowed to Lionheart sternly, "Not exactly. If we don't act soon…"

Her voice faded into warning. She then said, "What do you know about this cat, Yellowfang? You've been to the twolegplace before, haven't you?"

Yellowfang nodded slowly, murmuring, "Yes, Bluestar, but I don't know about _this _cat. How does he know about Starclan?"

"Perhaps his past has been influenced by the clan cats. Why does he hold two Riverclan cats as prisoner? It is no coincidence." The golden tabby suggested.

Yellowfang hissed, "No coincidences at all. Time is short. He will strike again."

"True."

The heavy atmosphere drooping upon the three cats thickened. Bluestar turned her nose into the air and meowed, "Perhaps Blackstar will know more. He was a rogue once."

Lionheart warned gently, wisely, "Do not remind him of his miserable past; he will not appreciate it."

"I know."

Yellowfang huffed, "I'll ask Littlecloud to do it. He knows Blackstar better. Former-rogues _are _impossible."

"I'll go find him."

Slowly, the three cats departed, going their ways to seek out an answer to this strange issue. The clearing is left alone, except for one small, black she-cat who narrowed her eyes and bounded away.

Frosty POV

"What if we hold the leader hostage?"

"Nah, he's strong, too, you know."

"Oh."

"He isn't leader for nothing."

"Oh."

We sank into silence once more. Why doesn't anything work? The only decent idea is asking the guards for help. I glanced at the two cats sitting in front of the door of the cage. The black, metal bars are all that holds us in, Stripes and I.

My belly grumbled. Stripes, who was meditating at the corner of the cage, opened one eye and meowed amusedly, "You can go request some food. How many days have it been? Two? Three? It's almost time for a walk."

"Walk? What walk?"

"A walk. Just a walk, to make sure we don't grow too fat. Apparently, then there is not entertainment in tormenting two helpless cats. Needs rebellion."

"Ah."

Stripes and I haven't grown too close for the past few days. We still share ideas, but so far, he hasn't told me anything about his past except that his name was Shade…paw. I've explained a lot about my past: my mother, Redwing, my father, Sandleaf, and my brother and sister, Amberheart, Goldenwing and Cloudrunner. He was quite interested, but he never said anything back. When I asked him, he shook his head. I stood up, and stretched. I counted the cracks in my joints, one, two, three… thirteen. Not a good omen.

Well, I have been sitting there for 2 days. I expected more. After grooming my fur, I heard the smoky black cat growl, "Come on."

"What?"

He grabbed at the lock and dug his claws into it, until a soft _click _was heard. He removed the lock and set it down. The tom then opened the door and warned us, "We are everywhere, just as shadows are everywhere. Don't flee."

I turned to Stripes, and he nodded, confirming the tom's words. I put a paw out on the cold stone floor. It was a cold blue-grey with small lighter flecks. Ice was curled up in a corner, I saw. His eyes were the same cold blue. He stood up and yawned, and stalked over to us. Irene and Smoke bowed down their heads as he passed, and Ice flicked his tail over their heads.

"Get it."

Irene nodded and rushed away. The morning light filtered through the cracks of the plaster roof, creating spots of sunlight on the floor. Yet, shadows still gloomed everywhere I looked. Smokey was right; shadows were everywhere.

Ice reached me, and slammed his paw on my head, which landed on the floor with a thud. I saw that Stripes already was dipping his head. The white tom growled, "You will bow to me when you are in my presence, and submit to my will. You are my slave."

I whimpered, and he placed a claw under my neck, forcing me to raise my head. I saw him gazing into my eyes with hatred. And… was that recognition I saw? A tide of cats loomed around me. Suddenly, claws poked into my fur from everywhere, and I was flipped onto my back; my head was raised in an uncomfortable position. A rope wrung itself around my neck and I gagged.

The wave of cats that had attacked me retreated, and Ice meowed, "I want to be with this one alone."

Stripes and I widened our eyes at the same time, but for different reasons. Ice put my rope in his jaws, and he led my roughly towards his den. His den was a cardboard box; a big one I might add. He had plenty of room to do things to me…


	7. Redwing and Iceheart

"What are you doing?" I wailed as I was roughly dragged towards the box. Ice tied the end of my rope to a spike, and nudged me towards it.

Ice was gazing past me, onto the blank wall, as blank as his face. What was he thinking?

"_You don't have to. Please."_

"_You know I do, Iceheart."_

"_For me. Please. Come with me."_

"_I can't. I-I-" Her voice broke off, and we stood in choked silence. I didn't want to do this to her. Her eyes looked as if she were torn apart. By me._

"_Redwing…Please. I love you more than my life, my clan." It was true. I would gladly slaughter my clan for her. I would hurl off a cliff for her. I would tear my own throat out for her. I loved her. Did she love me the same way?_

"_Iceheart, I love you. More than I ever loved before, I love you. But-" _

"_If you do, come with me." My voice lowered to a soft growl. I had to have her. I needed the warmth of her fur, the sound of her purr around me to survive. Living in separate clans was enough… now…_

_I pleaded one last time, "Please…Redwing…" My voice was layered with pain, love and my throat was choked with emotion. Love. Did she love me back?_

_I looked into her eyes, and saw the spirit I had always loved. I looked into her eyes and saw her decision. _

"_Iceheart…I'm sorry…"_

_I let a pained screech tear from my throat. Sorrow welled over me, and my love and my oath left me in that howl. I broke off in a mourning gurgle. I looked up, hoping to find a pair of sympathetic eyes, a comforting nuzzle… But she was gone. She deserted me._

_My sorrow was immediately drowned out by anger. Pure fury. My yowl of sadness faded into a yowl of pure ANGER! I dashed into the forest, to the tree. It was the tree where we first made love. Where we first declared it, and realized we were mates. I unsheathed my long, hooked claws and tore up the bark of that tree. I climbed up and broke its branches. I sunk my teeth into my own flesh and stared at the red mess of our love. I hissed and thought, let her see what she did to me. Let her see…And with that, I left the remnants of our past love behind, and I looked beyond the withered trees of my home, into my new home. _

Ice POV

The white cat shivered under my glare. What was this I saw? I glared at her, and she whimpered. I knew her, but I don't remember. Her features are clear in my mind, and I know I know who she is. But knowledge was just out of my reach. Have you ever saw someone, recognized someone, knew someone? But, you just don't know who she is. It is very complicated. I stared at her blue eyes, her white fluffy pelt, her skinny tail and her long, slender legs.

I knew this cat. I had a silhouette of her form wavering in my mind. I scrolled through my list of cats and tried to fit it upon her. One last cat, I knew was the answer. But, this cat did not fit perfectly. Another one.

Then, I realized who she was.

**I guess you can guess who she is now. And Ice. It's sort of obvious. I know the last part was sort of confusing. I don't know how to describe it. O-well. Kudos to anyone who knows. **

**Plus, I know this is sort of short, but I got started on the other part already! Expect it sometime… I dunno. Soon hopefully?**


	8. Flicker

Frosty POV

Ice leaned towards my face and I smelled his breath fanning my face. I winced back and dipped my head, quivering. Ice growled, "What is your name?"

I stared at him, not understanding. Why would he want to know my name?

The white tom hissed louder, "What is your name!?"

I yelped and squeaked, "F-frostfire!"

The white tom spat and turned around, and I felt his plume of a tail swish across my face. What had I done wrong now?

I waited for him silently to turn around. I was fine where I was, in a bloodstained cardboard box, splatters of crimson around me, as long there was no one to carry out my nightmares that had happened over and over again in this very spot.

I morbidly mused over my position, and wondered how Stripes was doing… How the rest of my clan was doing.

A jolt of realization shook me as I thought about my clan. Mistystar was dead, right after she had appointed me warrior. Dawnflower was the deputy, and I expect her to be Dawnstar by now. I lowered my head as I thought about my family. Dawnflower was one of my oldest friends, and she would be wracked with worry, being as nice and considerate as she is.

She would send out search parties for me, but they would never expect me to be here, prisoner of a clan of dark cats, led by a fluffy white cat, used as a torture subject.

My heart beat painfully loud in my chest, as I stared at the white cat in front of me. Waiting…

Stripes POV

"Hurry up, you!"

Sharp claws dug into my hindquarters and I let out a yelp, before spitting and increasing my pace, ignoring the snickers behind me.

I looked to my right: Cats, all black or tortishell. I looked to my left: same. I sunk my claws into the hard cement, disappointed by their bluntness. After an hour or two of walking, we came to a park. This was not the first time I saw this stretch of green; it was not my favorite place in the world.

Paws bowled me over, and I rolled down the grassy slope and collapsed in a heap of fur. Claws jabbed mercilessly into my fur, turning me over onto my belly. I saw a dark grey tabby she-cat stood over me, pinning me down, as my collar was driven down into the dirt with a stake. I scored my claws across my entrapper's fur, and she retaliated, striking my muzzle, sending warm splashes of red onto the grass.

The tabby reared back suddenly, and I saw a dark grey tom on her back. She yowled, and rolled onto the ground. The tom slashed at her ears, and she writhed as the tom hurled her back into crowd. It seems she had moved out of place.

The tom was thin and gangly, eyes as blue as Ice's, and soul just as cold. He was the "deputy". There are many deputies under the deputy, 1st seat, 2nd seat, 3rd… so on; it's a complicated system. His name is Hurricane, and the she-cat from before was… his deputy, Flicker. Hurricane hissed, "Don't attack until _I _say so. Or you will be with him" He flicked his tail at me disgustedly. Flicker nodded hurriedly, and swept back reluctantly into the general crowd.

Flicker POV

That Hurricane! I can't believe how he overuses his authority. It's like a particle of dust being overrated. I spat at him and swept back into the crowd, searching for my friends. It was hard to spot Moira's tortie pelt, among all the others. I called her name, and I caught her warm amber eyes. She bounced up to me, and licked my scratches.

"Are you okay, Flicker?" she inquired gently.

"Do I look okay?" I spat. Moira licked my shredded ear reassuringly again and whispered a few comforting words.

A yowl of pain and a yowl of triumph shook me from my world. A roar of delight ripped from the crowd. I winced.

I peered over the bobbing heads to see the grey tabby—Stripes, was it?—writhe underneath Hurricane. Hurricane taunted the thin tabby, mocking him and jabbing him with his paws.

I sighed, "I wish I get to do that."

"No you don't, Flicker," A new voice, gentler, said behind me. I knew that voice better than my own.

"Hello, mother. I didn't see you there." I turned around to see Irene standing behind me. She licked the scratch on my ear and said sternly, "I don't believe this is right."

"Of course it isn't! Other cats should get to torture him too…"

Irene sighed in exasperation and meowed, "I don't mean that, my precious daughter. I mean this torturing. This way of life to see others hurt."

I stared at her in awe. I had been on a mission for a few moons and I come back and she's changed her mind??

"But…" I choked out, unbelieving of what my ears heard, "We always lived like this! What happened to change your mind?"

It was true Irene had been the most kind and gentle of most cats to the prisoners, but this was outrageous!

I looked around to see that Moira had gone off with her mate, whats-his-name, and that we were alone at the back of the crowd.

I lowered my voice and whispered, "You do know I will have to report this?"

"Yes. But I trust you not to." And with that my mother whirled around and vanished into the dark pelts of my clanmates.

**I was planning to stop it here but as an apology for my absence I shall do my best to add a bit more. Just to tell yall I write spur-of-the-moment whatever I think of, and I do my best to piece it together at the end. So… hm. What about a short POV of Ice thinking about himself? And a bit more afterwards.**

Ice POV

My eyes narrowed into blue slits of hatred as I thought about that cat. What she's done to me, what I felt for her. It was an odd feeling that I had left alone for decades, to save myself from drowning in mourning. That was pitiful. Instead I had learned to be strong, powerful, so one day, one day I may have my revenge on her and her clan.

The clan she chose over me.

Me!

Love is a useless emotion. One that will grant temporary, temporary fulfillment. One wrong move, and you will end up with nothing, like me. If one is not able to take a step into the future and wallows in the painful past, they will die pathetic. If one is able to forget the past pain, and do more than that, they will become me: the height of power.

Power is the only way to go when you have no more to live for. I have been trying to forget myself in my ambition, but now that this cat came along, past… feelings reemerged that I cannot banish. I felt weak.

Weak.

Frosty POV

I watched the hidden emotions in the huge white cat's eyes emerge after years of oblivion. Hatred. Self-hatred. A broken heart. Hatred. What could have made this cat feel this way? Despite all he's done, I couldn't help but pity him. I didn't dare say this aloud, because I knew he wasn't the type to show his belly to sympathy. I'm not going to make an excuse like 'he was raised badly' and that 'he could have been a good cat' for him. Something just told me that he wasn't this cruel at one point of his life. But then something happened that changed his whole world.

One day I will find out.

I dug my claws into the thick rope that bound me to Ice's domain. I discreetly clawed away at the rope, and slowly, it started to give away. The rope was made of many thin weak fibers, easily broken, into a thick strand of rope. If I could break the fibers one by one, I could break the whole rope. And I would be free. Maybe.

**Omg i didn't mean to make it so short! I know this chapter didn't really satisfy anything, but I was trying to focus on some of the feelings of the characters. Was it good??**

**P.S. And to get the whole experience don't skip any words, k? I'll start working on the next one once I get some reviews. Thank you!!! I just wanted to mention all the people who reviewed (nicely) for this story! Just to tell you I'm not exactly the fastest writer k?**

**WarriorAddicted**

**Raineyes**

**Amberleaf**

**Hollyleaf supporter 985**

**xxxSnowfur's secretxxx**

**Snakefang**

**Gingerstar14**

**XLeafheartX**

**Moonstar of RedwallXNightclan**

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire**

**Crazywing18**

**.Amberleaf.**

**Snape's lil Snake**

**Gethernia**

**I luv Emmett Cullen 24**

**Angelfang**

**Platypuskit**

**I*icaitachi**


	9. Iceheart

Frosty POV

As the last fiber gave away to my sharp claws, I shifted my body so it covered the escape key. I glanced at the white cat in front of me, who was still oblivious to my freedom, and shifted closer to the slit of the exit. Ice continued staring into space, until I was a mouse-length from escape.

Ice POV

_I purred, breathing in my forbidden lover's scent, letting it relax me, freeing me from any worry or guilt. She did the same, pressing her muzzle to mine. We breathed the same air, together, our soul intertwined as one strand. No one will be able to break us apart. No one, I swore. _

I snorted at my past beliefs. No one broke us apart but ourselves. Or to be more precise, her. Although our love was unbreakable by foreign attackers, it was childishly vulnerable from within.

_I screeched in battle and fought alongside my clanmates, whirling like the warrior I was. I clawed a small black riverclan apprentice and flung him into the river, knowing that he could swim away. Petalfall yowled in approval and came to a stop besides me, bleeding from a scratch on her pale tabby flank. She flicked my ear with her tail and said, "Great job Iceheart. You're a great warrior of Shadowclan."_

_Then, she dashed off to continue the fight. Yowls sounded everywhere, and suddenly I heard one that made my beating heart stop. _

_Redwing!_

_She's here!_

_Here!_

_I whirled around and cursed, why? Why of all times now? Fate seems to have a way of bringing us together on good or bad terms. I saw the heart-wrenchingly familiar red tabby pelt and a paler tabby pelt pinning it down. _

_NO!_

_Desperation gave me the needed speed to save her. I knocked the offender into a cluster of bushes, ignoring that it was my own clanmate I was attacking. _

"_Iceheart! Its me! Petalfall!"_

_I realized I was pinning down Petalfall. I hesitantly drew back to let the tabby she-cat stand up._

"_Iceheart? What are you doing?"_

_I said nothing, afraid my tongue would betray me._

"_Iceheart…"_

_Realization dawned in her eyes and she snapped her head towards Redwing who was peering through the bushes worriedly._

"_Her? Her?! Iceheart, why her?"_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

_Petalfall's voice rose an octave, "Do you realize what you have done, Iceheart? You have fallen in love with one of another clan! Riverclan!"_

_I didn't reply. Redwing opened her jaws to say something but I brushed my tail over it, silencing her. Petalfall was too busy fuming to notice this exchange. Redwing gazed at me for a moment and retreated into the battleground. _

"_You protect her over a warrior of your own clan! This is strictly against the warrior code." Her voice lowered to a hiss, "And to think I thought you were a loyal cat. You do realize I have to report this to Russetstar, do you?"_

"_Petalfall, don't…"_

_Petalfall had always been an avid follower of the warrior code __**(Sorta like Hollyleaf you know?)**__ and hated breaking it. She grew hysterical._

"_When Russetstar finds out about this, she'll drive you out! Banish you! She'll kill you!"_

_I didn't really care about all that, just that Redwing is safe._

"_She'll announce it! They'll banish Redwing, too! Maybe kill her!"_

_That was it. Something snapped in me. I lunged at the still-ranting Petalfall and pinned her down. She opened her eyes wide and started to say something, but I cut her off._

"_Well, Petalfall," I hissed my voice icy, "None of that will happen if you don't tell… if you can't tell."_

_Petalfall saw what was going to happen. She hissed and writhed, trying to break free. My iron grip didn't let her. I sunk my teeth into her throat and she let out a pained gurgle. Blood trickled in a torrent out of her wound and onto the ground and onto my paws. I let go._

_She narrowed her eyes and coughed, and rasped, "Ice…heart…"_

_I said nothing and she continued, "You…know… this can only…end…badly."_

_I curled my lips at the dying cat and hissed, "I will never betray her. I shall defend her with my last breath."_

_Petalfall gave a hoarse chuckle and asked, "What about her?"_

_I was about to say yes, but she continued as her breath grew weaker, "You never…know…what is going…on…in another…cat's mind…she say…she…loves…you…but does…does she…really?"_

_Anger flared up inside of me and I bared my teeth, unsheathing my claw. My anger came from the fact that I can't answer her question. _

"_No…use….threatening…a dead…cat…" Her head lolled to one side and she departed this earth._

_Her words still echoed in my head: You never know what is going on in another cat's mind. She says she loves you, but does she really?_

_Does she really?_

_Does she really...?_

**Yay quick update!! (sorta) Anyways… this one is really a lot about Ice's past. What he's been through blablabla. Anyways I wrote this while listening to Heartless by Kanye West! So you might find a heartless tone. XD**

**So much has been happening! I've been trying to keep up with my blog, which is still about a week late. Blarg! And I have Chinese homework, math homework and other requirements throughout the day. I probably only get on at late hours.**


	10. Frostfire and Ice II

**This chapter is going to be really mean to Stripes, so if you like him skip please! But seriously, don't. I was just feeling that there wasn't enough torture for a while, you know? And that's sorta the point of the story. I just **_**have**_** to discover new ways to torture our favorite tabby! **

**.Amberleaf.: Um I don't know when the story is going to be finished, seriously. I **_**sorta **_**have a plot out in my head, but I haven't written anything other than what you are reading! I was hoping to end it sooner or later but I really don't know how!**

**Moonstar**** of RedwallXNightClan: I know I love cliffies. It's part of the fun of writing stories! **

**Platypuskit: HOW DARE YOU FORGET!! Haha jk. I forget my own story all the time… I have to go back and review the names to check if I get it right. XD **

**Raineyes: Thank you! I'm trying out Careless Whisper right now, it's nice, but in a sad way… You're right it is like this story! Its funny how songs can relate to so many things. **

**crazywing18: lol don't give up yet! XD here you go, enjoy! **

**THANK YOU FOR SO MANY REVIEWSS!! Here's the mean-to-stripes torture chappy I was telling you about: **

Stripes POV (at 'home')

I tumbled back into the cage, my back hitting the back of the cage. I hissed in pain and a paw grinded my face into the bars. Flicker stood by me in the cage with a few other cats and glared at me with hatred. I chuckled cynically and said, "Its not my fault you got tackled by Hurricane."

"Shut UP!" She screeched and swiped her claws across my face, sending red flying. She pinned me down and whispered in my ear, "I requested my own time with you. You have me for the next hour."

A tortie she-cat pinned down my forelegs, while another pinned down my hindlegs as another 2 pinned my head down by my ears. It hurt. A lot.

Flicker grinned sadistically and said, "Now who's turn to laugh is it?"

She sunk her hind paws into my already battered belly, and her front claws into my shoulder and she dug her teeth into my neck fur. I shrieked at the pain exploding around my body, and writhed, but was unable to break the iron grips on my paws.

Now, before I continue I just wanted to note that in the cage was a box for dirt. Twolegs call it a litterbox but I have no idea why. Of course Flicker noticed it and flicked her tail to have it brought over. It was full of dirt from the last two moons because almost nobody bothers to take it out. It serves as a punishment for mischevious cats.

My limbs were freed, but Flicker kept a tight hold on my scruff. She lifted my head over the box and gently pressed my nose into it, so the noxious air wafted up my nostrils. No. Way.

"Open your mouth."

I didn't.

"Open your mouth or I'll have it opened by force. You're choice."

She wrenched my head back and drew her claws over my cheek and she shifted her jaws to clasp around my abused ears. I screamed in agony as she drew her head back, almost tearing off my ears.

I opened my mouth submissively and Flicker purred, "Good…"

Then my nose connected with the box.

My mouth connected with the dirt.

I drew my face back only to have it smashed down again. She smashed my nose repeatedly into the box, as the others laughed at the dirt covering my face.

When it finally stopped, I started spitting out the foul-smelling and foul-tasting dirt, but Flicker said, "No. Eat it."

The others howled with laughter and some apprentices came over to see what was so funny. Apparently I got them laughing too. Whippee.

I disobeyed and spat the dirt out wiped it off my face. When I turned I saw for a moment the anger glinting in her eyes then she lunged. I braced myself, but I was still knocked off my feet.

"You do realize I'll have to use force, now?"

I writhed and struggled angrily, and I was pinned onto my belly, limbs splayed out and pinned down by other cats. Some apprentices cheered Flicker on like she was a celebrity and she acknowledged them by waving her tail. Apparently popularity was long sought after in Darkclan. Go figure.

Flicker hooked her claws into my mouth and brought it up, effectively opening my mouth.

"Urrrha!" was all I could say.

Then she shoved the dirt into my mouth. She did it slowly, rubbing it on my tongue, giving me the taste of it to last for the next week. I gagged, and she rubbed it all over my teeth, my gum and the roof of my mouth. Flicker rolled a piece of dirt into my mouth and tilted my head upwards, so that it rolled down my throat. As I tried to spit it out, she clamped my mouth shut, causing me involuntarily to swallow.

"Uggghaaaa!!" was all I could say.

"Was it good?" Flicker sneered.

Laughter rolled off in waved all around me, and I rolled onto my belly, retching. After throwing up all the dung, I was weak and tired.

"Roll in it."

More laughter, especially as I obeyed. I really didn't have any more energy to rebel.

I rolled in my own vomit and dung, and finally curled up, ready to go to sleep and forget everything that happened. It was hard to ignore the taste of dirt in my mouth _and _Flicker prodding me.

"Hey, don't curl up and die on us, _weakling_."

I know I was.

When I didn't respond she scored her claws along my spine and I screeched, unraveling. She dragged me towards the dirt box and shoved my head in it again. I was too weak to resist.

"Here, I know you enjoyed the last _meal_. Have some _more_."

She shoved more dung into my mouth and I started choking.

"Choking?" –yes!—"Then swallow!"

More laughter.

I spat out the dung instead and collapsed onto the ground, limp.

I felt the soft substance being rubbed into my fur, and my face, mostly. It was stuffed into my ears so that it muffled out the laughter. Some of that stuff went up my nose. I coughed and spluttered and writhed, clawing at whoever I can get, which mostly earned me a clawing back.

Flicker sunk her teeth into my shoulder and ripped her claws through my fur. The pain was numb as I felt myself drifting away.

Laughter was the last sound I heard.

Ice POV

_I swept through the cats of all clans gathered underneath the great tree, eyes scanning through thousands of pelts, but searching for only one. When I finally spotted the beautiful red pelt my heart longed for, my breath stopped. She turned, her gaze piercing into mine. I waited for her to relax at the sight of me, her lover, but she only became more rigid. Her pelt stood on end and she looked from side to side, and dashed over to me. _

_She hissed, "Iceheart."_

"_Redwing."_

"_I thought I told you not to find me at gatherings!"_

_I curled my tail with hers and touched noses with her, "I can't help it. I needed to see you."_

_I breathed in her scent and she sighed, giving me an affectionate flick on the ears, "Mousebrain," she whispered in the loving, low voice I have always loved._

"_Iceheart!" I heard Rainpelt, the Riverclan deputy stalking towards us, "I need to speak with you!"_

_I stiffened, and unwinded my tail from Redwing's quickly. I turned to Redwing, keeping a straight face and said, "And that's how courageously I battled during the fight."_

_Redwing immediately caught on and quipped cheekily, "I fought better."_

_I turned and asked Rainpelt, "What do you need, Rainpelt?"_

_Rainpelt gave a cold stare at Redwing and said, "Its about Redwing."_

Frosty POV

Was I ready for this? Is this the time? I bunched my hind legs to spring out the door…

**Heek! Will poor Frosty escape!!!??? Stripes died! No he didn't JK! Anyways I'm hoping on a quick update but im not so suuuure….. **


	11. Ice and Sandleaf

Ice POV

_I froze with shock. One word left my mouth, "Redwing…?"_

"_Yes," he snarled, "You and Redwing. I know."_

_My mind slowly formulated a plan. I retreated slowly into the bushes and hissed, "What about Redwing…?"_

"_Hey, where are you going?"_

_I darted into the bushes, and turned back to see him following, without calling for backup._

_Good._

"_Coward!" I heard him call behind me._

_I ran all the way to the shore, and stopped as I felt the sand underneath my paws. I turned and lunged. _

_Rainpelt was a rash and quick-to-act warrior. I don't know how he got to be deputy, but he is. His skills are mediocre, and he isn't the sharpest pin the drawer. _

_He had been running at full speed. As I lunged, he started, surprised at my sudden turn, and I sank my claws into his shoulders and red erupted from the wound, gushing around my paws…_

A flash of white caught my eye. The she-cat was gone! I let a snarl rip loose from my throat, and I bounded after her.

Frostfire POV

My breath grew ragged in my lungs, and I saw the blue slit of the sky beyond me, barely a few foxlengths more to go. I felt Ice's breath on my tail, and I forced my paws to go faster… faster… just a little more…

Ice POV

Faster…faster… just a little bit more…

I bowled her over, and she was knocked against the wall with a crack, and I pinned her down. She writhed, and I ripped my claws across her flesh, and she screamed in pain.

My heart jolted. I knew that voice.

I ignored my past begging me to stop, but ripped my way through the white she-cat's fur, until my pelt turned as red as hers.

She breathed, "Stop…please…"

I gave one more claw across her muzzle, sending red flecks across the floor.

"…Ice…"

I knew that voice.

That voice.

I knew it.

"…You!" I snarled. She cringed back, and showed her belly in submission.

"….You!" I repeated, "You are as deceitful as Redwing!"

Her eyes opened wide, and mouthed the words, "Redwing?"

I breathed in deeply from hearing that name I have not heard for seasons and forced my calm to come back. I needed my calm to keep from killing her in anger. I should keep her. For later.

I hissed menacingly, "Yes, Redwing." I spat the name out like poison.

"Redwing was the one who destroyed my life."

Frosty POV

"But she's-she's- my…"

"Your _mother, _I _know._"

"How…"

"Frostfire."

My name! I glanced meekly at the huge cat pinning me down, noting that this was the first time he used my name.

"Frostfire." He said again, as if trying out the name on me.

"Who… is your father?" he asked.

My father?

"Um… Sandleaf."

"Sandleaf? That piece of foxdung?" He spat.

"Do… you know him?"

"Do I know him? Do I _know _him?" He screeched.

"He! He—" Ice was about to say something, but stopped. He meowed coldly, "What he is to me is none of your concern."

"But he's my father!" I blurted out, not thinking.

He turned his blue gaze—his sad, lonely eyes that had none of the menace it had before—to me and said, "And that is the reason I hate him so."

"He is not your father."

**ACK this is such a short chappie... anyways, the secret is going to be revealed.... idk when. XD Hopefully soon... I'm on a serious writers block. So much of that lately... I don't even know how the storyis going to end...?**


	12. Ice and Sandleaf II

I stared, flabbergasted.

"How would you know?" I spluttered.

Ice stared at me with hidden emotion. There was pain, longing… for what? He turned his head away from me and muttered something inaudible.

Sensing the pain from him I reached out to him, forgetting what type of cat he was just a few minutes ago, "Are you… okay?"

He whipped his head around, eyes burning into mine. His expression, his eyes were that of one who needs, not necessarily wants, to be comforted.

Obviously he was one who didn't want comfort.

He hissed, "Its none of your concern, you piece of _foxdung_!"

I didn't flinch. I stared into his eyes and he spat disgustedly, not wanted to be revealed. I reached my paw towards him comfortingly and said, "Its okay."

He slapped my paw away and he bristled, "I will not be comforted by my prisoners! I don't need comfort! I don't need it!"

His growls turned to high pitched shrieks, and he slammed his paw across my cheek with harsh force, and I flew across the floor, landing with a _thump_. I staggered up, and I squeaked as I saw Ice staring at me, eyes wild.

He shoved me back, and pinned me to the floor. By now a small crowd had gathered. A dark grey cat stepped forward and growled, licking his lips in anticipation, "Will you hold a torture session for her… disobedience?"

I whimpered, expecting him to say "of course!" but surprisingly Ice growled, "No."

At the gasps and whispers of surprise he hissed, "I couldn't be bothered. I have more important things to do."

Hurricane bowed his head in submission, but I saw the glint of anger in his eyes.

I shivered.

He glared at me and put his claw at my chin, "Just because I let you go this time doesn't mean you get to escape punishment next time."

He pushed me away and stalked outside.

Hurricane took me by my broken leash and snorted, "We'll have to get a new collar."

He forcefully yanked the leash off my throat, grazing my ears. I winced, and Hurricane shoved his muzzle into my face, and I fell back surprised.

The grey tabby dug his claws into my shoulders, and dragged them down my chest. I gasped as pain rocked through my body. He then looped his tail around my neck and contracted, making me gasp for air. He tilted my head upwards and I felt a new rope wind around my neck.

When he was done collaring me, he tugged me roughly onto my feet, and led me towards the cage. Inside I saw a limp, battered shape, covered with brown ooze.

Stripes!

I leapt into the open cage, and if I had time to look back at it, I would laugh at the way I leapt into imprisonment. I quickly ran over to Stripes, and wiped some of the dirt off his pelt. What had happened to poor Stripes while I was gone?

"Stripes, Stripes!" I shook him, and he moaned.

"Stripes, don't die on me!" I begged him, shaking him harder and harder.

He suddenly turned over and retched, throwing up pieces of dirt. I paled and I continued shaking him as he collapsed again.

"Stripes… Stripes!" I wailed, shaking him as hard as I can.

"OKAY, OKAY YOU STUPID CAT! I'M STILL ALIVE SO NO NEED TO SHAKE ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!" he burst out, a scowl on his face.

I almost cried with relief.

"I-I thought you were dead…" I sobbed.

Stripes scoffed, "I will never die in a dump like here as long as my name is Stripes!"

"But your real name isn't Stripes," I pointed out.

He twitched his ears, thinking, then said, turning away, "Whatever."

I smiled.

Good ol' Stripes.

Ice POV

I thundered through the undergrowth, scaring away any prey I can, hoping to attract the attention of any patrols. I was in the mood for a fight. A real fight.

Drake followed behind me, with Smoke, Deathwhisper, Leone, Drake, Bloody Mary and Pixi. They were my best fighters: tough and mean.

"Hey! You! Who are you?!"

Trust Riverclan to think first, then attack.

In Shadowclan, it was the other way around.

"Nothing much… just wanderin' around," I drawled, purposely putting an accent in my voice.

"Then wander somewhere else," the smoky black tom snapped. A light grey tom shouldered his way through the vegetation, a ginger and white tom following not close behind. A painfully familiar ginger and white tom. There was such variety of pelt colors I had not seen in moons, I blinked. Finally, a white with ginger splotches she-cat bounced her way through the brush asking, "What's happening?"

"There are intruders. We don't know what they want. So be quiet."

My gaze zeroed on the red cat. Her blue eyes were startling clear, and her white tipped tail and paws were full of energy. But her eyes…

They were blue.

They had Redwing in them.

When she turned her eyes on me, my breathing hitched. She had her eyes. Her eyes…

She asked, "So… what do you want, guys?"

The light grey tom hissed, "Shut up, Amberheart! This isn't the time to act friendly!"

Yep. That had to be Amberkit.

The ginger and white tom finally noticed me and meowed, "Its you."

I growled, "Yes, it's me, your long fought rival."

He hissed, "I do not and have never regarded you as a rival."

I snorted, "You know that's a lie, Sandleaf."

The light grey tom inquired curiously, "Do you know him, Sandleaf?"

"Do I know him? Do I know him?" he asked, sounding much like me when talking to Frostfire, "Of course I know him! He-he…"

He finally gathered himself up and turned to me, "Well, looks who's won. Look who has her _now_."

He knew he struck a nerve.

The cold-hearted piece of foxdung.

I snorted, "Feh, you can have that lying piece of crowfood for all I care—"

"Don't call her that! You don't know her."

"_You _don't know _her_,_" _I retorted, "What she's done to me, what she's reduced me to, will soon happen to _you."_

He started, and glared at me, "You don't know that."

"Oh yes I do," I hissed back, smirking, enjoying how I was riling him up.

Sandleaf growled, and asked, "What is your business here?"

"Passing by. Looking for a good fight."

"You want a fight? Huh!?" he hissed, "You'll get one!"

**Sowwy I haven't uploaded alot lately. Been busy wit school. Failing quizzes. Epic failing tests. Forgetting hw...**


	13. Ice and Redwing

**Hellooooo! A fight starts!! I was toying with the personality of Redwing... what should she be? I haven't really decided yet... So, read on my faithful readers!**

He screeched his war cry and launched himself at me, so clumsily I would have laughed. I easily sidestepped and flipped him over onto his belly.

This day doesn't get better.

I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and he shrieked in defiance, swiping his claw across my face, sending droplets of blood scattering across the grass. I saw the rest of my patrol was skillfully fighting with theirs, and it seemed we were winning.

The black tom ripped me off of Sandleaf, and I retaliated violently, ripping my teeth through his fur, feeling the satisfaction of his blood streaming past my lips, and his agony-ridden yowl.

Sandleaf, staggered and stood up, and tried to catch me from behind, but, I planted a hind leg on his chest and pushed down, leaving him wheezing. I threw the black tom onto the other, and they both collapsed against a tree.

Sandleaf gasped, "Get… Off… Blacktooth."

"Urf. Sorry."

Blacktooth slumped onto the ground, and Sandleaf grew limp, breathing heavily. I placed a paw on the black tom's shoulder and was about to deliver the killing bite when…

"Go, Riverclan!"

Another black shape barreled into me, and I saw another rush of Riverclan warriors spring into view. I cursed, and easily shoved of the black cat on me. He sprang up and latched himself onto my back. I rolled, crushing him underneath me. After I saw he was subdued, I kicked him into the bushes.

Suddenly a golden she-cat with a black stripe down her back knocked me off balance. I felt her claws sink into my shoulders, and I gladly returned the favor, flipping her under me with the momentum of her swing.

She was surprised, naturally, and she meowed impressed, "Good moves you got there."

"Thank you," I purred back.

But she wasn't finished, "…but not good enough."

She hooked her hind legs around mine, and lifted me off balance, so she could easily topple me over. Then she slashed at my muzzle with her claw, and pushed me into the bracken. She stood triumphantly over me and meowed, "Had enough?"

"Never."

I saw a black shape creeping up behind her, but I kept my eyes trained upon hers. How many times have I done this? I waited for the right moment...

Finally…

"Now, Drake!"

She held a surprised expression for a second, until she whipped around only to have Drake knock the wind out of her. He held her down as I sunk my teeth into her throat.

"You would have been a good addition to my clan if only you weren't dead," I meowed.

I watched her for a moment as she struggled to breath, and then grow limp.

"Send my regards to Starclan," I whispered.

I turned, around, signaling for Drake to follow.

Then a voice I knew better than my own sounded behind me.

"What… have you turned into, Iceheart?"

I slowly turned around, and my eyes flared at who I saw.

Redwing.

She.

Was.

Here.

Did I say the day couldn't get better?

Yeah, right.

It just did.

"I saw that, Iceheart. You didn't have to kill her."

"I kill who I want, Redwing," I growled, secretly pleased that she witnessed my murder, "And what I do is none of your business."

I stalked over to her, and circled her. I felt the fear scent coming off her in waves. I felt satisfied with my act, and the fear I brought her. I drew my claws gently down her spine, just enough to break the skin, leaving a bloody trail behind. She shivered, her hair standing on end.

"You asked… what I turned into… right?" I meowed slowly.

The turned her head and nodded, "Yes. The Iceheart _I _knew wouldn't kill."

"The Iceheart _you _knew is _gone. _All because out _you._" I hissed, leaping at her. I bowled her over easily, leaving a long scar along her flank. She screeched, and writhed, but my iron grip didn't budge.

"Now here's a position I thought I'd never be in," I mused, letting my breath fan across her face.

"Ice…heart…" she squirmed trying to break free.

I suddenly let her go. She sat up, confused. Then she looked around. The battlefield was deserted, except for my cats. They had retreated. I grinned triumphantly, "Your clan is weak."

"Wha…? Where…"

"They have deserted you," I narrowed my eyes, "…as you have deserted me."

Redwing looked at me sorrowfully, her eyes wide. This expression would have melted my heart at one point, but not now. Never now.

I turned and meowed, "Goodbye for now, Redwing, and pray we never meet again."

I motioned to my cats and together, we left, leaving the startled Redwing behind.

Goodbye Redwing.

**Goodbye... So cheesy. Anyways R&R! I really feel happy when I see a review in my inbox. (nice ones of course) Anyways... I think I got a plot settled.**


	14. Reaper

Stripes POV

That stupid _stupid _cat!! There I was snoozing away peacefully when suddenly she had to pounce on me out of nowhere and shove me and shake me---ugh! Is there no end to the stupidity of cats around here?? Her shaking brought up another round of retching, and she just kept on shaking me. If my brains weren't so rattled up I would have been thankful for her concern. Except that she was expressing in the wrong way.

I sighed, and Frostfire gasped in relief, nuzzling her face into my neck. I pushed her away, embarrassed, muttering something along the lines of 'annoying' and 'stupid cat'.

"What happened to you, Stripes?" she meowed worriedly.

"Nothing," I muttered, letting my eyes travel to the overturned dirt box. Hopefully they would send an apprentice over to clean that mess up. Frostfire's eyes traveled with my line of sight and she started trembling as she realized what happened to me.

"Stripes…" she whimpered, her voice shaking, "I…I…"

"Shut up," I mumbled again. I don't like the pitying tone in her voice. I hated it. I am not to be pitied. Never. Everything that happened already crushed my ego to bits, and I don't need her to finish off the rest. At least I could take the torturing in peace.

Frostfire sighed, understanding me and my ego (scratch that, _toms _and their ego), and turned away. Her ears were drooping and her usually energetic tail was lifeless.

I padded up to her side and hesitated.

"Thanks," I finally mumbled out.

Frostfire turned her blue gaze upon me and in a compassionate voice that made my breath stop short she said, "No. Thank _you._"

Flicker POV

"That was sooo cool!"

"How did you think of that!"

"Flicker, I looove you!"

I ignored the catcalls and hurried along my way. Apparently my performance on Stripes spread with the gossip like a wildfire.

An apprentice bounced up to me and meowed, "Can I be your mate, Flicker!?"

I was a bit caught off guard by this, and stuttered back , "Um, sorry, Speckle, you're a bit too small."

Speckles shook his dark dappled pelt and huffed, "I'll grow bigger so I can marry you!"

"Um, you go do that."

Then he rushed off to tell his friend that he was going to 'marry' me. I chuckled darkly to myself, enjoying the attention I was getting. Life was good; there was plenty of time to torture Stripes, as Hurricane (not that bad) has bought me some time. My reputation has been boosted by that, and boy, did I feel _good! _

Then there was that little voice in the back of my head that meowed, over and over, "Don't do it, Flicker. Don't do it, Flicker. Don't…"

"Shut up," I muttered to my conscience.

"What was that?"

I looked up to see where my paws carried me. Ice!

I quickly dipped my head, in respect and mumbled, "I'm so sorry, Ice, I didn't see you there."

"Did you think that because you're the new celebrity for our clan you can do anything you want?" He snarled into my ear.

"N-never, Ice! Wouldn't dream of it," I stuttered.

"Hm," He turned around and said, "You can go hunt for prey. Don't come back until you have my dinner."

"Yes, Ice."

I turned tail and sprinted into the forest.

Frostfire POV

I curled up comfortably besides the grey tabby besides me, thankful for his warmth. Another day has come and gone. I had already been here about a week. Time passes so fast, yet so slowly. I flipped over, staring at the slanted ceiling through the bars above me. A semi-circular window above the cage let slants of light through and it flashed into the room, brightening up the gloom, a little.

But enough.

I stood up and stretched, my belly rumbling. I looked at the cage door, and noticed it was a new grey tom on guard. I padded over and meowed, "Hello?"

He turned, and I noticed his face was ravaged with scars, "Yes?"

His voice was tired and aged, but seasoned with knowledge. His one blue eye shone with knowing, the other had a scar across it, forever shutting it. He had two scars criss-crossing over his muzzle, and his ears were almost clawed gone.

I asked, "Can I have some food?"

He twitched his ears towards my sleeping partner, "And your friend as well?"

I looked back at Stripes; he was still sound asleep, and I didn't want to wake him quite yet. I answered quietly, "Yes, I'll give it to him when he wakes."

The tom nodded his head and meowed, "You are a considerate cat, Frostfire."

"How did you—"

"Know your name? Please, I'm not so disrespectful as to not know the name of whom I am guarding."

I bowed my head and muttered, "Its disrespectful to keep cats in a cage."

"Ah… yes, about that. Ice has made that so, so I cannot do anything about it."

I asked curiously, "But do you approve it?"

"Yes and no…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly he turned to me and meowed, "Oh, how impolite I haven't introduced myself!"

He quickly nodded his head and meowed, "I am Reaper. I used to be a rogue."

I nodded quickly and asked, "Are all the cats here just rogues?"

He gazed at me with a chilling blue stare and meowed without spite, just truth, "You clan cats belittle the life of rogues and other cats that do not share your heritage. Cats, Frostfire, are never 'just cats'."

Reaper turned and padded away into the darkness.

**Okay... theres another chapter out... how did you like it? please r&r!!!! :)**


End file.
